


【美苏】神所爱者

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 天鹅湖 [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Illya, Cleric!Illya, Fairy Tale Elements, Kelpie!Solo, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 传教士伊利亚在森林中遇见了一匹白马……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: 天鹅湖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【美苏】神所爱者

_“你听说过么，神所爱者必早夭*？_

_“年幼时，我曾听祖母讲过这样一个故事，关于一个年轻的传教士Illya Kuryakin。老人们都说，他是被仙人掳去的，他的名字至今还在围炉夜话里频频出现……”_

没有人清楚这位传教士从哪里来，但见过他的人都说，他一定被仙人所眷顾。尽管这么看待一位已将自己奉献给上帝的教徒不应该，但他的确是个美妙的人。他的头发是金子的颜色，眼睛则像是天空倒映在里面，而且他身材健壮，像一颗树一样挺拔高挑。姑娘们喜爱他，老人们也对他赞赏不已。尽管他不爱笑，除了传道外也不爱言语，但人人都喜欢围在他身旁，看着他朴素的棕色衣袍和胸前闪亮的十字架，就像欣赏晨光一样。 

他计划到北边的教堂朝圣，一路走一路传教。进入森林时，太阳已经升高了。日光下的湖泊就像天空的镜子，雾从山的那一侧蔓延过来，像一层轻纱浮在水面上，在太阳下脆弱如蝉翼，很快就会消散。他走近水边，用手舀起一捧水润喉，然后将装水的羊皮袋浸入水里。灼热的阳光早就将他晒出薄汗，而连日赶路更是让他风尘仆仆，他想要赶快洗净身上的污秽，于是将羊皮袋浸满之后，他确认四下无人，便将衣服脱下走进水里。 

这时春寒未消，湖水有些冰凉，但适应之后反而觉得畅快淋漓，Illya便尽情地擦洗身上的尘土，这时，一匹白马从湖的另一边进入了湖泊。声音响起时，他有一些惊讶，Illya听说过森林里的故事，也知道这个国度时常出没仙怪，因此他警惕地待在原地，没有向白马靠近。白马也保持警觉，饮过水后便定定站立在水里，远远望着Illya，似乎在判断这个陌生人是否危险。Illya惊异地盯着它，被它吸引。这匹野马通体雪白，不带一丝杂色，像一只幽灵一样在树林里穿行着，几乎让人感觉它身上带着雾。它丝毫不像这个世间会有的生物，如果伸手触摸它，说不定只能摸到一阵风。他们对视着，然后白马转身离开了水源，消失在苍翠的树林里，年轻的传教士也转身上岸，继续赶路。他计划在傍晚前赶到这附近的村落，休息一晚，第二天继续上路，直到到达北部那座建立在高崖上的教堂为止。 

日头猛烈，传教士也渐渐觉得闷热，不禁解下外袍拿在手里，但等他停下歇息时，他发现自己周围的树木十分眼熟，似乎是不久之前才经过的地方。果然，他往前走了几里，之前的那片湖泊出现在眼前，如明镜一样澄澈。雾气完全散了，水面平静，泛着湖光，他向远处眺望，只看见森林延绵至山脚，而山峦像毛茸茸的绿色莽兽，匍匐在大地上。 

传教士猜测起来，自己也许是遇见了妖精或是仙人捉弄，因此才会一直在附近打转。或许刚刚他遇见的那匹白马就是一个仙人。为了走出这个迷魂阵，他拿起胸前的十字架亲吻着，同时默念着玫瑰经往前走，当念到光明二端时，他又能看见正确的道路了。他往前走去，来到森林中一片开阔的空地上，那匹白马正在草地上吃草，听见声音立刻直起身来，扭身回望他。白马认出他，低鸣一声，向后退了几步。 

Illya不希望惊吓到这个漂亮的生灵，于是悄悄从一旁走过，马也继续俯下身吃草，但传教士走出十几码后，却发现自己再次回到了那片湖泊，而且无论他怎么尝试也没法走出去。天渐渐黑了，鸟儿都已经归巢，虫鸣也渐渐停息，森林里的声音安静下来，反而让人心惊。Illya正焦急地四处打转，突然从远处传来一阵奇异的歌声，混杂着笛声、跺脚声和笑声，渐渐向他而来。昏暗的森林深处飘来一团亮光，一群苗条而纤细的人儿在光里，他们笑着、唱着、跳着，歌声像是用某种古老的语言唱出的，在Illya耳中极为陌生。他们渐渐到了他眼前，却对他视若无物，笑着经过了他的身边。Illya愣愣地看着他们走过，又突然发现领着他们前进的头领掉过头来，绕回他身边，站在了他的眼前。 

那个人非常高，样貌在光芒里影影绰绰，等Illya努力想要看清他时才明白，这个仙人原来骑着一匹白马。他有一头浓密的黑发，眼睛像傍晚时铅灰色的天空，右耳上带着一枚金色的耳坠，衣服则是雪一样的白色。他们对视着，身后的乐声不断，整个时空像被从细密画上剪下抛掷在真空里，突然，领头人扬起嘴角一笑，掉转马头，领着仙军们消失在了黑暗的树林里，仿佛刚刚的停留从未发生过。 

当鸟叫将年轻的传教士吵醒时，他才意识到已经到了第二天早上。他爬起来，发现自己睡在湖边的树下，身上沾满露水。晨光熹微，树林中昏暗的地方仍有点点荧光在闪烁，他猜想自己也许是出现幻觉，把一群萤火虫当成了仙人的队伍。 

远处，一缕白色飘然而来——是那匹白马。它出现在湖边，俯下身喝水，Illya不禁走向它，想要触摸它。 

这次白马默许了他的靠近，并且让他抚摸自己的鬃毛。Illya欣赏着它矫健的身躯和修长的腿，而它对他的动作不躲不闪，却也毫不逢迎。Illya继续梳理它的马鬃，安抚它，白马渐渐愿意靠近他，用头轻蹭他的身体，似乎在暗示他骑上自己，到别的地方去。于是Illya跨上这匹白马，拍打它，让它小步奔跑起来。白马逐渐加速、越跑越快，将那片蛊惑人的森林一下子抛在脑后。它的步伐轻盈得像一阵山岚，Illya几乎感觉不到颠簸，而规律性的马蹄声仿佛摇篮曲，让Illya沉入了睡眠中。 

他又回到湖边，浸在清凉的湖水里，因为湖水的倒映，他仿佛浮在天空上、浮在层云中间。远处是黛色的山峦，雾气带着淡青色浮在山与湖的交界，太阳还在山的背面，只有金色的光芒给山打上一层金边。湖面上，有动物向他游来，他认出是那匹白马，可游近了却发现是一个黑发的男人。他觉得眼熟，仔细打量他，觉得他和领着仙军行进的领头人十分相像，只是他现在没有穿着那件白色的衣服，也没有金光闪闪的耳坠。男人游到他身边，与他亲近，而他自然而然地将手搭在他的肩上，与他接吻。他们在湖边像野兽一样交合，男人粗长的性器抵入他的体内，让他颤抖、浑身发麻。年轻的传教士此时全然无视自己的神明，不知羞耻地摇着臀部渴求着男人，男人则衔起挂在他胸前的银十字，促狭地笑着，仿佛在嘲笑他的信仰。等到他气喘吁吁、做不出一点动作时，男人吻着他的额头，说：“记住我的名字，如果你想要我出现，就呼唤我的名字。” 

“你的名字是什么？”他将手指插入男人的黑发里。 

“Solo。叫我Solo。” 

他醒了。 

马儿轻巧地奔驰过溪流和草地，仿佛脚下踩着风，但他浑身酸痛，而且手里握着一把湿漉漉的东西。他一下清醒过来，急急勒停马，仔细端详起手里的东西。那是一根水草，梦里，当他把手指插进男人的黑发中时，他摸到一缕与发丝触感不一样的东西，当时他没有发觉异样，但现在他明白了。那个男人是凯尔派，是湖边的精怪，常常变成骏马或者美貌的男女引诱游人进入湖里，然后趁机将他们溺死或是让他们受到惊吓从而逃离湖区，以保护自己的领地。但也有人说，凯尔派对于杀害游人并不热衷，它们是一群美貌的仙人，因为过分喜爱自己而轻视不如他们的凡人，因此总喜欢戏弄人。Illya的家乡并没有这种精怪，此前也没有遇见过，因此才会受到蛊惑。而身下的这匹马，在Illya眼里顿时也显出一股诡异的模样，他立刻翻身下马，虔诚地祈求上帝让它离开，他知道这类精怪无拘无束，只惧怕另一个强力的神明，因此高声念诵起经文。马儿十分委屈地想靠近他，却因为他的十字架和经文不能靠近，围着Illya转了几圈之后，只能离开。这让传教士松了一口气，他往前赶路，来到一片开阔的原野上。 

这里四处是高及脚踝的绿草，风呼啸着，将它们都刮倒在他的脚面。风带来阵阵咸腥味，他往前走去，悬崖下面是一片海，灰色的浪翻腾着泡沫，风让人睁不开眼。Illya向远处眺望，发现前面就是村落，阵阵炊烟被狂风吹散在铅灰色的天空里。 

他往村落的方向走去，地势逐渐降低，几乎与海滩平行，浪声也越来越大。不知什么时候，一匹黑色的马出现在他身旁，这匹马骨瘦嶙峋，长长的睫毛垂在瞳孔上，可怜兮兮地凑近他，却像是害怕他一样又疏远，只敢跟在他身后，与他保持几码的距离。传教士不禁停下打量这匹小马，觉得这匹马驹虽然看似瘦弱、不堪一击，身上却有一股奇怪的腥味，于是他高举起胸前的十字架，呵斥道：“快离开！” 

马嘶吼起来，仿佛被强光刺中双眼，它用前蹄刨地，发现自己无法靠近Illya一步。这时，黑马渐渐露出真实的面目来，它的身体急速消瘦下去，仿佛一个皮囊漏光了气，透过皮肤，能清晰地看见它的骨架，马皮挂在身上空荡荡的，好像随时都会顺着身体溶解而下。它的牙齿尖利而且带血，眼睛里发出渗人的精光，Illya顿时明白过来，这是当地人说的水马。这种精怪栖息在咸水边，专门诱捕人类并杀害，然后将猎物啃食至只剩内脏。它们与凯尔派不同，如果说凯尔派只是一群以戏弄人取乐的精怪，它们就是真正的水魔。 

这只水马怒吼着，扬起前蹄并开始往Illya冲撞，因为十字架的保护，它没法伤害传教士，但Illya明白自己坚持不了多久，只好继续念诵经文，试图驱赶它。但水马一边高声鸣叫，一边向Illya继续撞击，尽管十字架仍保护着他，但冲击力让他渐渐后退，直到最后一击让他踉跄几步摔倒在地。水马向他一点点逼近，他则悄悄摸出腰后的匕首。那是他在出发前请教宗赐福并浸过圣水的纯银匕首，应该能让这个精怪受到伤害。他一寸寸抽出它，估量着水马的距离，正当黑马准备向他冲来时，一阵长啸突然响起。像是风和海同时在嘶吼，一抹白色从远处飞驰而来，裹挟起水马便向海面狂奔而去。一黑一白两股色彩纠缠在一起，撕扯着对方，尖利的嘶吼遮盖了风声与浪声，几乎刺痛Illya的耳朵，最后白色将一切吞没了，坠落到海里。一时间风声与浪声都停息下来，好像一块巨大的绒布将所有声音都吸收殆尽，Illya眺望着海面，一匹白马浮上水面，向岸边游来。它身上沾着黑色黏液，几乎让它变成一匹黑马，但它一路走来，那些黏液就一路往下滴落在海里，渐渐地，海水冲刷掉黑色，让它恢复原先的洁白，它站在沙滩上抖擞皮毛后，便轻快地向Illya奔来。 

这是那只凯尔派，它来到Illya身边，变成男人的模样，耳边的金色耳饰闪闪发光。 

“你可不应该毫无防备地跑到这里来，神父。”凯尔派摇着头这么说道，耳环随着他的动作一摇一晃。 

“我不是毫无防备。”他抽出身后的匕首，隔在他们中间。 

但凯尔派毫无惧色，笑着说：“对救命恩人报以敌意可不对，”他用两根手指将Illya的手推开，“跟我来吧，我会带你去安全的地方。” 

“我不相信你。离我远点，否则我不客气了。” 

“上一次我离你远点之后发生了什么事，你还记得么？”他指指海面，波浪里仍凝聚着一股黑色的浓稠雾气，仿佛是水马的阴魂。 

可Illya还是不相信，他摇摇头，毫不退让：“我要到前面那个村子去。” 

“那我会陪你过去的。” 

“不，别靠近我。” 

“如果我有心害你，刚刚就不会救你了。而且，在湖边的时候我有很多次机会能杀你，可我什么也没做。” 

“你什么也没做？！”Illya怒吼起来，“那个梦呢！”他想控诉眼前的男人，却耻于提及那个荒唐的梦，最后只能安慰自己，那都是因为受到蛊惑才会发生的事。 

“那是最有趣的地方，”Solo凑近他，“其实我没做什么，只是给你一点暗示，然后你就回应了我。你先吻我的，记得么？” 

他记起来了。这个男人向自己游近时，是Illya先伸出手揽住他，吻他、贴近他、渴求他。是他先犯了伊甸园的罪。尽管他没有理由指责Solo，但他仍然不愿接受帮助，凯尔派只好跟在他身后，随着他一起往村落走。然而走到村子前Illya才发现，这个村落里的房屋只有半人高，散落在原野上，就像一个个玩具一样。一群戴着五颜六色帽子的小矮人坐在院落里烤着肉，一边搓手一边叽叽喳喳地说：“真香啊，真香啊，真想快点吃到。” 

Illya愣在原地，于是Solo先走近，向他们打招呼：“中午好。” 

小矮人们闹哄哄地站起来，脱帽回礼道：“Solo老爷，中午好。” 

“我的朋友迷路了，想要到附近的人类村子去，你们知道在哪么？” 

“人类的村子？”小矮人们七嘴八舌地讨论起来，有一个说：“森林那边有一个。” 

“我就是从那个村子过来的。”Illya说。 

一个棕帽子说：“这附近没有村子，没有！人类都害怕那头水马，没有人敢在附近住。” 蓝帽子说：“北边有一个！”但是一个红帽子立刻将他踹倒：“别乱说，那个村子两百年前就没了！”大胡子的小矮人说：“西边有一个。”绿衣小矮人说：“那里没有，去年一把火被烧成了灰！”“东边！”“东边是海你这个笨蛋！”“南边肯定有！”“这位老爷说了刚从那里过来！” 

他们互不相让地争吵着，最后扭打在一起，红橙黄绿都混作一团。Solo向Illya耸耸肩，说：“还是我给你带路吧？” 

Illya只能同意。 

他发现自己被带回那片湖时差点和Solo打起来。 

“骗子！”Illya用那把匕首抵着凯尔派，湖泊精灵立刻避开，劝他冷静。 

“我会带你走近路的，相信我。” 

变成白马的Solo带着他跃入湖中，可意料中的窒息感并没有降临，他感到水灌入鼻腔中，却并不觉得痛苦，反而能像鱼一样继续呼吸。凯尔派与他一起沉入湖底，陷入黑暗之中，他再次失去了意识，等他醒来，他发现自己坐在一张巨大的荷叶上，正顺着水流往下游漂去。Solo躺在一旁呼呼大睡，Illya推醒他，他不愿意起身，只是挥挥手说：“等荷叶停下就会到人类的村子了。” 

传教士看着沿岸的风景，这一带都是茂密的树林和荒芜的草原，偶尔有鹿群到岸边喝水，目送着他们一路向下漂流而去。他感到困倦，于是昏昏沉沉地睡下去，期间他几次醒来，荷叶还没有停下，但他们已经经过高山和平原。Solo很少醒来，偶尔会一头扎进水里追赶鳟鱼，捉到它们后吞到肚子里。Illya不觉得饿，只是随着日夜的变化会时不时出现困意，他半睡半醒的时间在增加，终于有一天，Solo把他叫醒。 

“我们该上岸了。” 

荷叶停在一个简陋的码头，上岸后，走过一片小树林，便来到了城郊。Solo变成白马将他驮到那座建在悬崖边的教堂，教堂的尖塔高耸入云，仿佛能攀上天际摘取星辰，然而现在在Illya眼里，这座圣堂像人骨一样苍白、阴森，敲响的钟声更是如同丧钟鸣动。教堂里，管风琴呜咽个不停，教徒们唱着悼歌，人们陆续上前为逝者鲜花。Illya走近，想进入教堂，却发现自己只能在外面徘徊，无法踏入上帝的领地一步。 

“怎么回事？” 

Solo带着他来到一扇落地窗前，向内窥探。教堂正在举行葬礼，然而朴素的棺木中却空无一人，里面只有几件衣服、一串念珠、一把匕首。那是一名年轻的传教士，他从远方为朝圣而来，却不幸在森林里溺亡，尸体至今没有找到。喜爱这位教士的村民冒险进入仙人时常出没的森林，希望能打捞起他的尸体，却只找到他的衣服和包袱，被随手扔在湖边，好像他随时会回来。 

——然而他再也没有出现过。 

“怎么回事？”Illya浑身发冷，几乎感觉不到自己的血液在流动。他看着Solo，Solo也看着他。 

“你已经死了，Illya。你在我的湖里被水草缠住脚，我发现你的时候已经太迟了。”Solo将一枚小小的银十字放在他手里，“这是你的十字架。” 

“第一次看见你的时候，我就已经死了么？”Illya想起那匹在湖边出现的白马，它像一缕幽魂一样站在湖岸，看着自己的眼神就像站在墓碑前的人——它知道自己眼前的是一个鬼魂。 

“我为什么还没有消失，为什么还在这里逗留？” 

“因为你还没有意识到自己已经死了，”Solo拉住他的手，“但是，你还可以选择用另一个方式活下去。和我一起。” 

Illya茫然而无神地看着他。 

“让我带你到我的世界。仙人拥有永远的生命，你不会死，你可以像贝蛾*一样活到自己都厌烦为止。” 

他沉默了很久、想了很久。“如果我拒绝你呢？” 

“也许你会永远消失；也许你会继续在这里徘徊，直到有一天愿意离开……”凯尔派突然打开他紧握的手指，拿出那枚十字架说：“你的神没法保佑你，但是我能。求你，求你同我一起留下来，否则我会永远遗憾下去……”他吻着传教士的手，仿佛在亲吻教宗手上的戒指。 

传教士看着他，说：“真讨厌与你相处……”Solo的眸子立刻暗淡下来，但在他来得及开口前，Illya说：“可我还想活下去。” 

黑发男人笑了。他拥抱他，他们一同消失了。瞬间，那枚十字架砸落在草地上…… 

_“几天后，村民在河流里发现了传教士的尸体。他漂浮在水面，面容安详，各色的鲜花洒在他身旁，仿佛在为他送葬。人们都说他是被仙人保佑着，否则尸体怎么会丝毫没有腐烂，面色也红润得像活人一样？没有人知道他漂向了哪里，有人说海神收走了他，有人说教堂已经将他下葬，但更多的人认为，他永远地被那些仙人掳走，成为了他们中的一员。_

_“一个住在森林边缘的老农夫告诉我，他曾经看见一匹白马和一匹金马出现在湖边，出现在仙人们出现的地方。它们亲昵地走在一起，时不时像恋人一样厮磨。老人说，那匹金马就是那位金发的传教士，而那匹白马，则是守护湖泊的仙人，他带走他，让他和自己永远地待在了一起……”_

*神所爱者必早夭：英语谚语。 

*贝蛾：爱尔兰传说中的长生女神，因为生命过于漫长，不堪忍受，四处寻找求死之法。 


End file.
